Deadly Fireworks
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Carly is kidnapped and she is thrown into a room with Robin who had been there for months without anyone knowing she was kidnapped and they have to rely on each other and when they are found they think it is over but is it or is it just beginning? Jason will have to help Robin. Will something develop between these ex lovers?
1. Chapter 1

DEADLY FIREWORKS

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any characters you recognize

A/N: takes place in early 2002 before Jason and Courtney and Liz and Jason are more friends than romantic

CHAPTER ONE

Robin was tired of being locked up in her room. She hadn't been allowed outside in months. She figured she had been there for at least six months. The door to her room opened and Carly Corinthos was tossed in. Robin ran over to her to see if she was hurt, she had some bruises. Robin saw the bruises and wondered why Carly was here. Robin went to help her up and saw bruises elsewhere too and wondered if beating her was all they did to Carly. Robin helps Carly up and Carly says to Robin, "What are you doing here?"

"I still have no idea even after being here for about six months. Do you know why you are here?" Robin asked.

"Sonny and Jason have this new enemy who is trying to take over Sonny's organization. They have been fighting them for a few months. He has tried to use Sonny's shipping lines to bring in drugs. Jason took care of the drugs from what I have heard. That is all I know about it."

"So these people are drug runners among other things. I don't know what they want with me though. I haven't been in Jason and Sonny's lives for three years so why am I here. Carly if we want out of here we need to work together. Forget the past and let's find a way out. I know the door is locked with a code and I haven't figured it out yet. They change the number of the lock every other day and that is why I haven't cracked the code yet."

"You said you've been here about six months. You've must have learned something about them."

"Yes, I know quite a bit about these people. I know the names of the guards and I have tried flirting with them to get information but only certain guards will give out any information. I know they want something from me and they haven't found out anything from me and they use torture techniques to get what they want, they beat you, they use rubber hoses with water and electricity and shock you, they take whips and chains to your back, they have used chains where you are hung from them spread out naked but luckily the guards do not touch you, one tried and he was killed right in front of me with a knife across his throat, they don't come on to me not after that happened."

"Oh God is that what will happen to me."

"I don't know Carly, they want some information from me and I know by their questions that it has to do with my step-father Duke Lavery who ran the mob in Port Charles years ago. They keep asking questions and I refuse to answer them, so they beat me some more or torture me in other ways, but I refuse to give them what they want. There is no way I am going to do that."

"If you give them what they want maybe they will release you or us."

"No, Carly, if I give them what they want they will kill me. Think about that when they ask questions of you. You would never get to see your children again. They will kill you after they get the information that they want. No going home ever because you will be dead." Robin tells her.

"What do we do then?"

"We wait for an opportunity to get out of here or hope that Sonny and Jason finds out who has you and when they come for you they will find me too. I can hope that they can get us out of here. Until then there is nothing we can do about it, hope that Sonny and Jason finds us or I crack the code and if I can do that then we will get out of here on our own. I know the way out of here we just need out of this room on our own terms. If we can do that then we have a fighting chance, if we don't then we will be stuck here until they decide to kill us."

"Those are our only options?"

"Yes. Those are our only options, unless you can come up with something."

"No, I don't know what to do I have never been kidnapped before."

"It's no fun. This isn't the first time I have been kidnapped. Remember my parents were spies. My father, Uncle Sean and Uncle Mac has all been Commissioners along with my Mother. So I know what to do in this kind of situation and they probably know that which is why they change the numbers for this room every other day. The code they change which is why I am still here, I can't figure it out they seem to randomly pick the numbers for the lock on the door."

"And you could get us out of here if you could figure out the numbers for the door."

"Yes, Carly I could. Now we need to work as a team to get out of here. Put the past behind us and work together it's our only option. If we stick together I think we can get out of here."

"Alright, I can do that. I want out of here as fast as I can get, my children won't understand that I am not there. Michael and Morgan, I already miss them and Sonny and Jason."

"I know and hopefully we won't be here much longer. Hopefully either we will find a way out or Sonny and Jason figure out where you are and they come to get you and find me too."

"What about your family? Surely they will be looking for you."

"No I was supposed to go to Africa and every few weeks they send a message to Mac and my Mom so they don't know I am missing. These monsters make me leave messages on their email and if I don't than the punishment was severe to say the least, torture at the finest, they put me in a sweat box until I will email them. Those sweat boxes are not fun. Try never to anger them enough to get put in there. I lost ten pounds in the three days I was in there."

"You were in there for three days?"

"Yes, not fun at all, horrible in fact I think I would rather be beat than be in there. Now let's lay down and get some sleep while they will allow it. They won't let you sleep for days hoping to loosen your tongue that's another form of torture. They have injected me with drugs and I still wouldn't tell them what they want to know."

"What do they want to know?"

"Carly, I know it's about Duke not sure what they want I have an idea though but I am not going to say because they could be listening. Go to sleep Carly while they let you sleep."

Carly and Robin lay down and go to sleep not knowing when they would be rescued.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

DEADLY FIREWORKS

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any characters you recognize

A/N: takes place in early 2002 before Jason and Courtney and Liz and Jason are more friends than romantic

CHAPTER TWO

Jason and Sonny were searching everywhere for Carly with no leads. It had been seven weeks and no sign of her or who kidnapped her or why. It wasn't mob related, but who would take her since it wasn't mob related. No one called demanding his territory or ransom so they were stumped as to why she was taken.

Meanwhile Carly was tending to Robin who had been severely beaten. The kidnappers had asked questions of Robin about Duke and now Robin had an idea what they wanted but she didn't understand why they wanted that information. She had refused to tell them anything. Carly helped Robin sit up so she could take her protocol. At least they were still giving her, her HIV medicine which kept her HIV under control. They didn't want her dead they wanted her alive and not have AIDS which she didn't understand. Why were they giving her, her HIV medicine?

There was one guard who felt bad for Robin and now with her getting beaten so bad he was angry at his boss for doing that to her. He liked her and thought it was time for him to show her how much he loved her. He put in the code and walked in the room to check on her. He could see she was in pain, severe pain. They had really done a number on her this time and he was afraid they were going to kill her one of these times and he wanted her alive. Carly and Robin saw the guard as he walked over to check on Robin. Robin knew he liked her and she was going to use that.

"David, please I need out of here before they kill me. You don't want me dead, do you?"

"Of course not. What do you want me to do?"

"Call Carly's husband, he will get me out of here. He's my brother. Tell him that Carly needs him and where she is at. Hurry and please do this for me. I will be eternally grateful to you."

David thinks for a minute. He loved Robin and she needed help from a doctor, because of what his boss did to her. He was angry at his boss for hurting her so bad. "Okay, what's the number?"

Carly tells David the number and Robin tells David after he makes the call, "Thank you, David. You are so nice and I will be forever be in your debt. But for now you have to return to your post before someone gets suspicious. David, can you when Sonny shows up can you go get my meds cause without them I will die?"

"Okay." David knew that if anyone saw him get them he would be in trouble but she needed them.

Back at the penthouse Sonny hangs up the phone and yells for Jason. When the guards hear Sonny yelling for Jason they went to get him and Jason runs over to Sonny's hoping that he finally knew something, a lead would be nice. Jason walked in and Sonny says, "We have a location for Carly. Let's get the men together and hurry. We need to go get her and bring her home where she belongs." They both turn and race out the door. Jason makes a call for the men and they run down to the parking garage and the men come and they are told that they have a lead on Carly and they needed to get to her fast but they didn't know what was ahead of them. It took them about an hour to get to the building that they were told Carly was at. They went up to the door with their guns out not knowing what they will come across. Sonny went in first when one of his men picks the lock followed by Jason and then his men. They split up when there is two ways to go. Jason and Sonny take the left and the team led by Milo and Max take the right side. Pretty soon they find a locked door and the team that is led by Milo and Max and Milo and Max's team tries to bust it down without success and one of the team steps forward knowing how to unlock the door.

They opened the door and there was Carly who was treating Robin who had been badly beaten and tortured.

"Mrs. Corinthos let's go."

"Not without Robin. She has been badly beaten and tortured and I need help getting her out of here."

"Mrs. Corinthos, we were told to get you out of here."

"I am not leaving without her. So I would suggest you help me. NOW!"

He called Sonny and told him that Carly wouldn't leave without this other woman that has been badly beaten.

"Let me talk to my wife." Sonny said.

"Sonny wants to talk to you, Mrs. Corinthos.". She is handed the phone.

"What are you thinking leave the woman and hurry let's get out of here."

"Sonny, its Robin."

"What?" A shocked Sonny exclaims.

"She is here and has been badly beaten and I will not leave her behind."

"Let me talk to Milo." She hands Milo the phone.

"Milo, the woman is my sister and you will get the both of them out of there. I don't care how you do it but get my wife and sister out of there. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good get them out of there." Sonny hangs up and tells Jason, "Robin is here and has been badly beaten."

"Oh, my god. They better get her out of here or I will kill them."

"Let's get out of here. We will meet up with the other team. Let's get back to the entrance and meet them there." Sonny said, he was anxious and wonders what she is doing here. He wonders how long she has been here. They reach the entrance and a man that they had never seen before with guards says, "You will be a nice collection to add to Robin and Carly."

"Now you realize you are outnumbered so put down your guns or I will make Robin and Carly suffer for it." The man says.

The team who has Robin and Carly arrive and they realize they are outnumbered and everyone was waiting to see what happens. Who is going to win?

Robin steps forward to see who the man was. "My god, you are David Lutzer, your father was Duke's lawyer. No wonder you had me kidnapped. I own three territories which you will never get. I promise you that. Never will you get them."

While he is getting angry Robin reaches into Jason's pants and pulls out his second gun and points it at David who is surprised and he is further surprised when she fires a shot and hits David Lutzer in his hand knocking his gun out of his hand and then she continues to shoot two more men with guns and the rest of them start to shoot the men that was between them and the entrance. Robin went after David. She wanted him to pay for what he had done to her over the last several months. She gets him and puts the gun to his head after shooting him in the shoulder and then she yells and fires another shot and everyone went quiet. "IF you want your boss alive and not dead, drop your guns and I may let him live. Now you all who works for David Lutzer drop your guns or I will shoot him again and I will make him hurt in ways that he never has before. You have the count of three to drop your guns or I will kill him and don't think I won't here is an example of one thing I will do to him." And with that said she tells Jason to shoot Brandon Conners who had always stared at her when she was allowed to take a shower. He had tried to get her to tell him what they wanted. He is the one to lock her in the sweat box so she was going to make him suffer. "Jason shoot him in the abdomen so he won't die right away, he will suffer. We are taking him with us and putting him in the sweat box." Jason shoots him in the abdomen and David's men drop their guns and Milo and Max's team and Sonny and Jason's team begin backing out the door. Jason holding Brandon Conners and Sonny helping to hold David Lutzer. One of Sonny's make it so David's men can't get out of the building at this entrance so they couldn't follow them. They follow Robin and make their way towards the sweat box and opens one of the two of them and puts David Lutzer in one and Brandon Conners in the other and shuts the door and locks them inside. Robin takes the gun and breaks the locks so no one will be able to get them out for quite a while. They go to their cars and the men that was guarding the car were still there and Sonny helps Carly in and then Jason helps Robin in and Johnny and Francis get in the front seat of the limo their other guards take the other vehicle and they are out of there. David's men hurry out and realize a key would not work so they had to shoot it off and David's guards begin to fight as to who would do it.

Let me know what you think in a review! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

DEADLY FIREWORKS

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any characters you recognize

A/N: takes place in early 2002 before Jason and Courtney and Liz and Jason are more friends than romantic Sorry I haven't updated but I was packing to move and now unpacking

CHAPTER THREE

In the limo Sonny hugs Carly and Jason carefully hugs Robin because of all the bruises. He realizes that Carly was right she was badly beaten and tortured and he wonders how she did what she did shooting David in the hand to disarm him and then shooting him in the shoulder and putting the two of them in the sweat box and breaking the locks. Jason saw her do it but with the obvious beating she took she was still able to do that which surprises him.

As Johnny races away from there, Jason asks "How long have you been in there, Robin?"

"Over seven months. Thank you for getting Carly and me out of there. I am so happy to see the outdoors. I haven't seen it in over seven months except once when they put me in the sweat box for three days."

Sonny asks, "Why did they take you?"

"It has to do with my step-father Duke Lavery, they kept asking questions about him that I refused to answer so I was beat or put in the sweat box or other horrible things that I really don't want to talk about."

Jason asks, "What about your meds?"

"They gave them to me. They wanted me alive so I would tell them what they wanted to know which never happened and since I wouldn't, I would get tortured. I knew if I told them what they wanted to know they would kill me. I told Carly the same thing and that if she told she would die and wouldn't ever see her kids again. She was hit some but she was never tortured but she did see me getting tortured by them, getting me wet and then electrocuting me. And she was the one who helped me when I was badly beaten and tortured, I thank god that Carly has helped me this past month and a half."

Carly says, "Robin is great. I enjoyed talking to her and she is a great person and I am honored to call her my friend." She shocked Jason and Sonny who knew that they had hated each other, they are stunned by what she said.

"I agree with Carly. Carly in now one of my dearest friends. She is great and I am proud to call her my friend." Robin says

Jason and Sonny are shocked that Carly and Robin are now friends. They had been enemies and now they were friends, it boggles the mind. Are they in the twilight zone?

Robin closes her eyes after Carly notices the pain on Robin's face and Carly tells her to lean on Jason and go to sleep. They would wake her up when they got to Harbor View Towers in Port Charles. Carly wakes up Robin and a wide eyed Robin looks up and sees Jason and is relived she had dreamed she was back there and was being beaten again.

Sonny gets out and helps Carly out and Jason gets out and helps Robin out and they begin walking and Robin stumbles and Jason picks her up and heads to the elevator carrying Robin. Carly smiles at Jason who is helping Robin.

Jason tells Sonny, "Call Alan and tell him to find out what Robin's protocol is now and bring the medicine to penthouse 2 and hurry. Tell him not to tell anyone that Robin is in town."

"Can I bring Monica?" Alan asks and Sonny tells him that may be a good idea and to bring medical supplies to treat cuts and bruises. Don't tell anyone about Robin being here. It could mean her death if you do."

Robin tells Alan who is on speaker, "Tell Mac that he needs to come here to Jason's and try to sneak in. Tell him that it's about me but nothing else. Tell him Marigold in trouble. Thank you, Alan."

"No problem, Sweetheart. I will be there as soon as I can."

Sonny hangs up and Jason has Sonny open the door to his penthouse and walks in and Jason was going to take her upstairs but Robin asks if she can lay down on the couch instead so Jason carefully lowers her to the couch. He realizes suddenly that he still cares for her, still loves her, he thinks. What is he going to do about it? He is going to take care of her and hopefully while he is doing that he will find out how she feels about him. Jason sits next to Robin and doesn't move from where he is at.

Alan and Monica arrive. Bobbie who had come to see Sonny about Carly, sees Carly in penthouse 2 and walks in and she sees Robin on the couch and notices the bruises and asks if she could help. Sonny says yes but not to tell anyone where Robin is at or that she is in town. Bobbie went over to where Alan and Monica are and Alan and Monica tells Bobbie what they need. Alan gives Robin a shot for pain even though Robin thinks she can handle the pain and Alan tells her he is sure that she can but this would help her. Alan gives her the shot and went back to work on her many cuts and bruises and they have to stitch up a couple places after they were sure that the shot for pain was working.

It took a while to do her many cuts and bruises and sees and treats her back. There are a lot of cuts on her back where they used a whip and chains on her. Alan and Monica with Bobbie's help are almost done when Mac shows up an hour later. The guard knocked on the door and announces Commissioner Scorpio was there. Jason who was close to Robin holding her hand knew that Mac would be devastated. Carly asks Robin if she wanted her and Sonny to leave and Robin asks her and Sonny to stay.

Let me know what you think in a review! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
